The Hardest Decision-Raruto's POV
by Cammypet
Summary: My first story on here. Deidara thought that he had a peaceful new life in the Leaf with his love, Raruto, but the Akasuki won't let him. DeidaraxOC, Possible OOC, Cliffhanger ending. And I don't own some of the Ocs mentioned in the story or Naruto characters. Not sure what to rate it...so I rated it T to be safe. (sorry, suck at summaries)


"DeiDei wait for me!" I called out running after Deidara. He stopped and waited for me, smiling while he did so.

"I thought you were sleeping?" He asked. I was quiet for a few moments before saying: "I was..but I woke up". He chuckled and put a hand into his clay pouches. He then made a bird and did a hand sign to make it big.

"Are you sure your brother will be okay with you coming with me?" He asked me, as he jumped onto the birds back, eyeing me carefully to make sure I didn't lie.

"Yeah! He's hanging out With Kailee.. He won't mind!" I grinned at him before jumping on the bird.

"If he gets angry I'm hiding behind you.. un!" He told me with a smile. "Okay!" I agreed and giggled.

We were soon flying in the sky. We were heading for the forest. He told me his mission was to check if there were any enemy ninja in the area. He was using his scope to scout the area.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone in the forest.. un.." He thought out loud. "Well let's go back then" I said and sneezed as soon as I was finished speaking.

"okay" He said having one last look. As he turned to look at me something.. or maybe someone caught must have caught his eye. I don't know what he saw, but he quickly looked back to where he saw the thing but saw nothing. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion but he must have decided his eyes were tricking him.

Deidara made his clay bird land and jumped off, then offered me his hand to help me get down. I smiled happily and took it gratefully.

"Do you want to go get some sushi?" He asked me, already knowing what the answer would be. "You bet!" I said, grinning widely. Deidara grinned and held my hand as we walked towards the sushi place.

"Deidara! Raruto! Have you seen Cam?" Tanzuki asked as we were about to enter the sushi place.

"Nope haven't seen her..Un!" Deidara replied. I shook her head in response.

"I can't find her anywhere..." He stated with a sigh. He then walked off, searching for Cam.

"I wonder why he wants to find cam.." I thought out loud.  
"Dunno.. un.." He answered. We then walked in and got sushi.

~later that night~

It was a few hours after leaving Deidara and headed home. Almost as soon as I walked through the door of my apartment that I share with my brother, Arkamaru, I saw a flash of red before everything going black.

When I awoke again, I found myself tied up in the middle of the forest. As I looked around, I saw Arkamaru, Kailee, Tanzuki, Raiden, and Yasushi. Arkamaru was looking at me worriedly, and he looked like he wanted to say something, but he was stopping himself. Looking around again I saw why...cause , aka, Kisame, was standing close by, and he looked angry. I looked behind me when I heard a conversation behind the bush that was behind me.

"SENPAI!" A voice that sounded familiar shouted and sounded like he hugged someone.

"What are you doing here Tobi!? Un!" Deidara asked, fairly annoyed. I gasped softly when I heard his voice.

"Tobi Has been looking for Senpai! Leader-sama wants Senpai to come back to the Akatsuki!" He declared happily. I could imagine Deidara giving him an annoyed look and said: "Tobi I already told you... I'm not coming back!"

"You either come back or we destroy the one you call Raruto... those are the orders." Came a voice from the bushes near me.

"Kisame is that you? Un?" Kisame showed himself and Itachi followed him out of the bush.

"We have direct orders from leader-sama to destroy Raruto and everyone else you love if you refuse..." Itachi said in his cold voice. I bit my lip at that news, glancing at Arkamaru who was looking at me very worriedly. I then heard Deidara ask:  
"and if I do rejoin?"... "Then you will be ordered to blow up this village and we will let Raruto and your other friends go." Deidara was quiet for a moment before saying: "how do I even know you have Raruto!" Itachi nodded at Kisame and Kisame went back to the bush and suddenly grabbed me and dragged me out.

"Raruto!" Deidara cried in horror!

"We also have Arkamaru, Kailee, Yasushi, Tanzuki and Raiden!" Kisame said gleefully. Deidara glared at them. He then looked at me. I must have looked like I was going to cry, cause he looked like he wanted to run to me and hug me but he knew they would stop him before he reached me... he hung his head in dismay and said:  
"I Give up.." tears ran down his face. "Deidei! No!" I cried, looking up at him.

"Raruto...I'm sorry..un.. it's the only way to keep you safe.." He whispered sadly. I didn't get a chance to reply because Kisame then took me away.

"Go on then.. Blow up the village." Itachi ordered.

"No. Let my friends go first. If I blow up this village you could-"

"Either you blow up the village now or I'll get Kisame to cut her head off!" He interrupted him. He must have glared at him and stuck his hands into his clay pouches and started to chew the Clay.

Soon after I was taken back in the bushes there was a huge explosion, making all of us jump. Once Deidara landed, Itachi came up to me and said

"Very good. Lets go." He than began walking into the forest. Kisame had released us and was waiting for him to follow.

"DeiDei Don't leave me!" I cried and ran to him. When I reached him, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Raru.. I have to.. or they'll kill you." I whimpered and hugged him tighter if possible. He gently lifted my face up with a finger and then leaned down to kiss me. I kissed back passionately and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He let out an annoyed sigh as Kisame started tapping a foot and said "Will you hurry up!" He reluctantly pulled away and glared at him.

"I'd hurry up if I knew I'd see her again! un!" He snapped angrily and glared even more. "She can come visit if we leave now!" Kisame snapped back at me. He glared at him. "If you're lying Kisame.. I'm going to turn you into sushi.." He warned him and somehow got out of my grip. I was crying..the look on his face made me think that he was thinking: 'How can I leave her like this!?'... He then picked me up and walked over to Arkamaru and Kailee. He put me down next to Arkamaru and I immediately hugged him. "Take care of her Arkamaru.." Deidara said without looking at him or Kailee. He nodded. "I will.." He promised. Deidara let out a sigh before walking away with Itachi, Tobi and Kisame. When we were far enough away that we couldn't see them I started wailing and called out for Deidara.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII !"


End file.
